Another Karaoke Story
by Luna boh22
Summary: Its the MWPP era & are having a karaoke party to celebrate Dumbledore's birthday YAY! 1ST FIC! (o^.^o)
1. you gotta be

Another Karaoke Story  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything but Rosie because i am Rosie & I'm not sure about Luna but oh well  
AN:OK! i know many people have done this before but mines different & this is my first fic but here goes nothing! & Oh yes Sirius has a twin sister Luna so....ENJOY! (o^.^o)  
It was Friday 2 weeks from Halloween day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry of the James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew (AN: sorry I had to put him in),Arabella Figg who has long straight brown hair & amber eyes, Sirius & Luna Black who has chin length black hair with red tips & brown eyes, Rosie Cat who has curly dark auburn shoulder length hair & deep blue eyes & Remus Lupin are in the 5th year. "May I have your attention please!" professor McGonagall said tapping on her glass with her fork?  
  
"As I announced at the beginning of the year feast we will be celebrating my eleventy-first(AN:111 hehe lotr reference & i don't know Dumbledores real birthday or how old he is...so whatever) birthday on November first by...having a karaoke party! those who want to join in talk to the head of your house after dinner they will go up to your towers once you sign you cant back out unless your so desprerate & you break you neck so you cant sing...other wise no backing out & it will be taking place in the great hall decorations of their house will appear all around the great hall when a person from that house goes up on stage to sing "Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling their mysterious twinkle "After you finish your delicious meal have a good night"  
  
"Hey Rosie, belly, Jamesy, siri, remi, luny & petey are you going to sign up? I sure am! & I know what song to sing!!" asked Lily her best friends who were standing next to her after dinner in the common room before McGonagall came.  
  
"YES!!"everybody said at the same time  
  
"though i do not know what to sing... hey i am so happy that I'm the only one who who's name you cant change by that!" said Rosie sticking out her tounge  
~--------~~2 weeks later~~--------~  
"This is Bob Jordan announcing the people that are going up to sing. Anyway our 1st act tonight is Rosie Cat & Luna Black singing "You Gotta Be" enjoy!" As they step on stage many banners of the giffendore house & streamers of gold & scarlet were everywhere.  
Rosie: Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
  
Both: You gotta be...  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
  
Luna: Herald what your mother said  
Read the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my, yea, eh, ee  
  
Both: You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
  
Rosie: Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
  
Luna: The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time it's danger staring you in the face  
rosie: (wo0o0o)  
  
Luna: Remember  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my yea, ye, ee  
  
Rosie: You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
yea, yea, YEA!  
  
Both: You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
yea yea...  
  
Rosie: Got to be bold  
  
Luna: Got to be bad  
  
Rosie: Got to be wise  
  
Luna: Do what others say  
  
Rosie: Got to be hard  
  
Luna: Not too too hard  
  
Both: All I know is love will save the day  
  
Luna: You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold, you gotta be wiser  
  
rosie: You gotta be hard, you gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
  
Luna: You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm, you gotta stay together  
(fade)  
The crowd erupted with cheers even some of the siltherins clapped loudly but the marderders + Lily & Bella clapped the loadest especially sirius & remus (AN: Remus is going out with Luna & Sirius is going out with Rosie) " Great job Rosie & Luna next up is Sirius Black"  
  
"I guess thats me wish me luck!"  
  
TBC  
  
OK that was my first chappie ever! YEY! anyway I think you'll like what sirius is doing especially you padfoot fans! but sorry girls... or guys..... He.is.mine.K?  
  
Oodles of tootles 


	2. sirius takes it off

desclaimer thing-a-ma-bob: harry potter & padfoot ::sigh:: still not mine neither are ANY of the songs unless i become rich & buy them! BWAAAAA! on with the story!  
  
"Next up is Lily Evans" Bella & the rest come up as back up dancers/singers  
  
lily: 1 and 2 and 3 and 4   
This my rap song   
1-2-3-4   
I get really sick and tired of boys up in my face  
Pick up lines like "What's your sign" won't get  
you anyplace   
When me and all my girls go walking down the  
street   
It seems we can't go anywhere without a car that  
goes "Beep-beep"   
Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally   
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?   
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free   
Now, now, now,   
Hey ladies   
(Yeah!)   
Let 'em know it ain't easy   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'   
Sista's   
(Yeah!)   
Its time to be greedy   
Nothin' good comes for free   
Mirror on the wall, damn I sure look fine   
I can't blame those horny boys, I would make me  
mine   
When I pass you in a club, "Ooh, lala!" you gasp   
Back up boy, I ain't your toy, or your piece of  
ass   
Cuz this body is a priceless piece of lovin'  
unconditionally   
So, Mr. Big-stuff, who you think you are?   
You was thinkin' you's gonna get it for free   
Now, now, now   
Hey ladies   
(Yeah!)   
Let 'em know it ain't easy   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'   
Sista's   
(Yeah!)   
Its time to be greedy   
Nothin' good comes for free   
Hey ladies   
(Yeah!)   
Let 'em know it ain't easy   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'   
Sista's   
(Yeah!)   
Its time to be greedy   
Nothin' good comes for free   
No jealousy, no envy girls, c'mon, let's work it  
out   
No freebies in the limousine, that's not what its  
about   
Let 'em know there's work to do, give it up he  
won't call you   
Respect is just a minimum, go on girl and get you  
some   
1-2-3-4   
Hey ladies   
(Yeah!)   
Let 'em know it ain't easy   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'   
Sista's   
(Yeah!)   
Its time to be greedy   
Nothin' good comes for free   
Hey ladies   
(Yeah!)   
Let 'em know it ain't easy   
R-E-S-P-E-C-T   
Let's come togeta'   
Sista's   
(Yeah!)   
Its time to be greedy   
Nothin' good comes for free   
Let's come together   
C'mon girls let's work it out   
Let's come together   
We'll show them what we're talkin' bout   
Let's come together   
C'mon girls let's work it out   
Let's come together   
Let's come together   
Let's come together   
Nothin' good comes for free  
  
"Wonderful job lily" said bob" next up is...Severus Snape & Lucious malfoy" 


	3. forbidden love slitherin style!

desclaimer thing-a-ma-bob: harry potter & padfoot ::sigh:: still not mine neither are ANY of the songs unless i become rich & buy them! BWAAAAA! on with the story!  
  
"Next up is Malfoy & Snape" bob spat the names [Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
  
Both:  
[Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
[Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
[Rejection, love without doubt]  
(repeat)  
[Don't go near the fire, don't go in the dark]  
[Don't give in to your desire, 'cause he's gonna break your heart]  
[Let go, let go]  
  
Malfoy:  
I don't, don't care if it's not right  
To have your arms around me  
I want to feel what it's like  
Take all of you inside of me  
  
both: Chorus:  
In your eyes [in your eyes], forbidden love  
In your smile [in your smile], forbidden love  
In your kiss [in your kiss], forbidden love  
Snape:   
if I had one wish love would feel like this [love would feel like this]  
I know that you're no good for me  
That's why I feel I must confess  
What's wrong is why it feels so right  
I want to feel your sweet caress  
(chorus)  
Both:If I only had one wish  
Love would always feel like this  
Wishin' on the stars above  
Forbidden love  
snape:  
If I only had one dream  
This would be more than it seems  
Forbidden love [forbidden love]  
[Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
[Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
Rejection [Love without doubt]  
Is the greatest aphrodisiac  
(chorus, repeat)  
Malfoy:  
[Love without guilt, love without doubt]  
Love should always feel like this  
Heaven forgive me, never forbid me  
(repeat and fade)  
The great hall was completely silent unable to comprehend what just happend. The one to beak the scilence was James screaming "THEY ARE GAY!!" Everyone screamed fainted & laughed  
  
"We always made fun of them & said that but i'd never believe it was actually ture!!"remus yelled over the crowd while laughing their @$$es off  
  
Ten minutes later Bob recovered enough to annouce who is next "Well that was... unexpected" laughter erupted again & a moment later Bob said" OK! next is Arabella Figg!"  
TBC  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please tell! 


	4. COWBOY BEBOP FANS CHICKEN BONE! 2

desclaimer thing-a-ma-bob: harry potter & padfoot ::sigh:: still not mine neither are ANY of the songs unless i become rich & buy them! BWAAAAA! on with the story!  
  
AN: OPPS! SORRY i made a mistake up loading the same chapter twice sorry any way here is the REAL chicken bone  
  
"Next up is Arabella Figg singing... CHICKEN BONE!!!" some of the muggle-borns jumped up clapping loudly including Lily the maurders + Luna look at her strangly  
  
"what? i love that show!"  
  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
  
I like, you like, he likes, she likes chicken bone...  
Everyone loves like a crazy chicken bone...  
My dog, my cat, my mouse want chicken bone...  
I left my head over the chicken bone...  
  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...) (Heh heh...Destroy!)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
  
Dreamin' dreamin' dreamin' of this chicken bone...  
Crazy crazy crazy 'bout the chicken bone...  
Happy happy happy with the chicken bone...  
From this spot and all my heart is chicken bone...  
  
Roast it well with cajun sauce,  
together, together...Oohh...  
Long as they don't throw it away...  
Bake it with asian sauce,  
together, together...Oohh...  
It is good for your healthy life,  
Baby it's true...  
Coz when you love it to the bone,  
Woah...Bone...  
  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...) Chicken bone... (chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...) Chicken bone... (chicken bone...)  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
  
I'd love to go just like a Chicken bone...  
I'm really moved by the chicken bone...  
The more you eat, the more you'll be the chicken bone...  
I left my head over the chicken bone...  
  
bahdeahdeeahdeeah...bahdeahdeeahdeeah...  
bahdeahdeeahdeeah...bahdeahdeeahdeeah...  
bahdeahdeeahdeeah...bahdeahdeeahdeeah... (Heh heh...Destroy!)  
bahdeahdeeahdeeah...bahdeahdeeahdeeah...  
  
Dreamin' dreamin' dreamin' of this chicken bone... (Proceed with the operation)  
Crazy crazy crazy 'bout the chicken bone...  
Happy happy happy with the chicken bone...  
From this spot and all my heart is chicken bone...  
  
Roast it well with cajun sauce,  
together, together...Oohh...  
Long as they don't throw it away...  
Bake it with asian sauce,  
together, together...Oohh...  
It is good for your healthy life,  
Baby it's true...  
Coz when you love it to the bone,  
Woah...Bone...  
  
(Chicken bone...chicken bone...)  
repeat/fade  
  
Alot of people were counfused with the song & the fact that Bella was the quiet one, then laughing & clapping insude  
"OK"said Bob" next is Molly Bunnet"  
  
TBC  
  
AN: OK sorry haven't been on in a while & once again for that mistake. Molly Bunnet is Molly Weasley if you did not know!  
unseen stag: thank you so much for reviewing i will put some other funny things in don't worry! Please reveiw 


	5. Arthur fly me to the moon

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ::sniff:: just this box with wires attached in random places in front of me...  
  
AN: SHOCK THE MONKEYS... BEBOP! ::ein barks::  
  
"OKAY that was a little weird but whatever here is Molly Bunnet singing fly me to the moon"  
  
As Molly steps on to the stage she says "I want to dedicate this song to Author Weasley, my new boyfriend! OK heres my song!"  
  
Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!  
  
Fly me to the moon,  
And let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand!  
In other words, darling, kiss me.  
  
Fill my heart with song,  
and let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true!  
In other words, I love you!  
  
Author jumped on stage & ran up to her & kissed her the crowed cheered Sirius yelled "SCORE!" & they blushed a deeper red then molly's dress.  
  
"OK NEXT UP IS...PROFESSER DUMBLEDORE!!" everyone was curious with what hes going to sing.  
  
TBC  
Bwhaaaaa! what should make dumbledore sing? somthing good... oh yes... somthing good indeed... 


	6. ASK DNA? ASK DUMBLEDORE!

desclaimer: harry potter & padfoot ::sigh:: still not mine neither are ANY of the songs unless i become rich & buy them! MWHAAAAA! on with the story!  
  
AN: Hehe! won't say just read the whole thing! oh yes i am obsessed with anime!!  
  
"Here is dumbledore singing a song called Ask DNA from the bebop movie" bob the announcer said. Then Albus came out looking like exactly like a kangaroo with half moon glasses & a long white beard.  
  
Gummed up, brain dead and can't decide  
you can't pray enough, you can't hide  
You can be cool or you can cry  
Do it wrong  
Not it all  
Or do it right  
  
No one owes you, no one's to blame  
Save for bad genes or DNA  
Ask your conscience the why and how  
Do it then  
Do it when  
But, do it now  
  
What's up sweet cakes?  
Who's hip anyway?  
Earthgirls are easy  
What you gonna do lil' buckaroo?  
(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)  
All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom  
  
No we all can't be Superfly GQPhdFBI  
You can pretend or you can try  
Move ahead  
Lay down dead  
Or slip on by  
  
Just then a goast train painted with hippy flowers & colors rode around the great hall.  
  
When the truth seems so farway  
Buddha loves you and Jesus saves  
You need answers for your dismay  
  
Ask yourself  
Ask your mom  
Ask DNA  
  
What's up sweet cakes?  
Who's hip anyway?  
Earthgirls are easy  
What you gonna do lil' buckaroo?  
(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)  
All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom  
  
Kamakamakama ask your mama  
Super groover Dahli Lama  
  
What's up sweet cakes?  
Who's hip anyway?  
Earthgirls are easy  
What you gonna do lil' buckaroo?  
Come on!  
  
What's up sweet cakes?  
Who's hip anyway?  
Earthgirls are easy  
What you gonna do lil' buckaroo?  
(Hey you, you better ask her nice!)  
All you gotta do, happy fool, is ask your mom  
Everyone was scared but couldn't believe that Dumbledore sang that! & that well he sounded young.They could not think of anything else but laugh. So they did.  
  
"Wonderful performance Professer very catchy & a very unusual costume anyway next up is Voldemort(AN: no one had the superstition thingy about saying his name)!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Yes me!" he said as he & his death eaters walked toward the stage.  
  
"Do not worry everyone it is just a hologram...see." Dumbledore said still in his kangaroo form(AN: i think that would be weird for him to be a kangaroo animagus but since he's such a powerful wizard he can talk so =P) he pokes through Voldie with his tail & it goes fuzzy for a second.  
  
"H-hey! Stop that!"  
  
"never let me have fun. Bob get on with the anouncments" dumbledore said bored.  
  
"kay Albus so next is Moldie Voldie"  
  
TBC  
  
AN: ok how can i not make fun of this. OH wow! I was thinking of what song to sing & it came to me from the tv my evil step dad is watching ::hiss:: what song you'll find out!! 


	7. Voldie singing YMCA! need i say more?

desclaimer: dont sue! i don't own anything! i just lost this stupid box with wires! AW! life sucks!  
  
AN: OH i had to do this!  
  
"okay were back wasn't that fun commercial we're here with voldie & his death eaters singing... YMCA" Voldemort was dressed as the Cop, & the others were dressed as the rest the indian, the conststraution worker ect.  
  
Young man, there's no need to feel down  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground  
I said, young man, 'cause your in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy  
  
Young man, there's a place you can go  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Young man, Are you listening to me  
I said, young man, what do you want to be  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing.  
  
No man, does it all by himself  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.  
  
Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
I felt, no man cared if I were alive  
I felt the whole world was so jive  
  
That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.  
  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
just go to the Y.M.C.A.  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues  
  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
  
Everyone screamed, then laughed, then screamed again & then both screaming & laughing at the same time. "GO SLEEP WITH SNAPE & MALFOY!!!"James yelled.  
  
"ALREADY HAVE!!!!"Voldie yelled the great hall cringed "nasty, sick, ewww!" were a few that were screamed.  
  
" EWWW!" Bob yelled" anyway next up-eww!- sorry can't get the image out of my head! anyway next up is Peter Pettigrew!"  
TBC  
yes i know evil Peter DIE WORMTAIL!! sorry singing yet another Bebop song.. I hoped you enjoyed that chapie funny? Love?hate? TELL! 


	8. Gotta Knock A Little Harder Remus!

oooooH Sorry i uploaded the wrong thing!Sorry*bows*Heres the real song  
  
Happiness is just a word to me And it might have meant a thing or two If I'd known the difference  
  
Emptiness, a lonely parody And my life, another smokin' gun A sign of my indifference  
  
Always keepin' safe inside Where no one ever had a chance To penetrate a break in  
  
Let me tell you some have tried But I would slam the door so tight That they could never get in  
  
Kept my cool under lock and key And I never shed a tear Another sign of my condidtion  
  
Fear of love or bitter vanity That kept me on the run The main events at my confession  
  
I kept a chain upon my door That would shake the shame of Cain Into a blind submission  
  
The burning ghost without a name Was calling all the same But I wouldn't listen  
  
The longer I'd stall The further I'd crawl The further I'd crawl The harder I'd fall I was crawlin' into the fire  
  
The more that I saw The further I'd fall The further I'd fall The lower I'd crawl I kept fallin' into the fire Into the fire Into the fire  
  
Suddenly it occurred to me The reason for the run and hide Had totaled my existnce  
  
Everything left on the other side Could never be much worse that this But could I go the distance  
  
I faced the door and all my shame Tearin' off each piece of chain Until they all were broken  
  
But no matter how I tried The other side was licked so tight That door it wouldn't open  
  
Gave it all that I got And started to knock Shouted for someone To open the lock I just gotta get through the door  
  
And the more that I knocked The hotter I got The hotter I got The harder I'd knock I just gotta break through the door  
  
Gotta knock a little harder Gotta knock a little harder Gotta knock a little harder Break through the door 


	9. Cool kat tim cool kat

desclaimer: dont sue! i don't own anything! AW! life sucks!  
  
AN:hehe Tim finnigan im not sure i spelt that right but whatever!ON WITH THE STORY FE-FE!  
  
"OKAY HERE IS TIM SINGING YOU MAKE ME COOL!  
  
What can I tell you, this guy you see  
I can't help feeling, so cool hip and so free  
I don't believe in getting hooked on love, no not me.  
  
You can't persuade me, to play your game  
You turn your nose up, whenever I'm acting the same  
The way I move is oh so smooth, I'm cool  
I know you want to hold me, Cool Kat.  
  
Just leave me drinkin', in this bar tonight  
I know you want me, to make you, make you feel right  
But all you do is hang your head so low  
I know you really want me, to go.  
  
Why can't you, please understand  
What kind of man I've got to be  
You're saying, I'm such a fool hiding my thoughts away from  
you girl I know it's driving you wild  
I'm sorry I'm a Cool Kat baby.  
  
You can't persuade me, to play your game  
You turn your nose up, whenever I'm acting the same  
The way I move is oh so smooth, I'm cool  
I know you want to hold me, Cool Kat.  
"oh Tim i understand!!" said his girl friend melissa Samy(AN: seamus's mother) ran up to him kissed him & tim said" i thought you would"  
  
" Good very good now next is McGonagall"  
tbc  
  
AN: it will be funny next chapie dot worry! 


	10. END PIKA

DISCLAIMER:i dont own so dont sue  
AN:   
Every Christmas ol' Santa brings presents for me  
He leaves plenty of packages under the tree  
But this year I have a surprise for Saint Nick  
And it's something that's going to give him a kick!  
  
What is it Professor?  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
Wow! Just like the one you gave t'me?  
  
That's right!  
I'll hide it in my stocking  
And he'll find it rather shocking  
*laughs*  
Cuz giving gifts to Santa is quite a novelty  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
I bet he'll scratch his beard and say:  
Now Christmas eve will be a breeze  
As long as I have one of these  
On foggy flights  
Through winter nights  
To light my way  
  
It's thundershock will twirl a million candy canes  
And power up a slew of new electric trains  
  
I'm giving Santa a Pikachu this Christmas  
'Cause Santa's got a lot of work to do  
As the clock strikes every hour  
He'll be using Pika po-  
  
Just then the drunk Professor FeFe the Care of Magical Creatures teacher wearing pink underwear (AN: yes a bra too!) flew into the Great Hall everyone was acting weird. Actually drunk Remus wondered why Padfoot & Prongs said not to drink the punch. People started dancing on the tables music started playing & everyone had butter beers apear their hands. "Ok that enough time to go to bed! it already 12:30 am"McGonagall said because dumbledore was having an argument with air... just air......  
THE END!!!  
An: I hope you liked that because im makeing Another Kareoke Story 2! with Harry, Hermione & Ron with some other peoples coming soon.!!!  
Now KIRBY DANCE  
)  
(^.^) 


End file.
